And if you want love
by byakushit
Summary: The third time's a charm. The third time Kise says yes. / aokise


**And if you want love**

_aokise, rated, humour/romance_

_inspired by 'your body is a wonderland' by john mayer_

* * *

Kise looks at his reflection in the mirror. He fixes his bow tie and straightens his white tuxedo before making sure his hair looks perfect for the last time. His blonde hair now a little longer is tied into a small ponytail with a thin ribbon. He studies himself from his head to his toes and realizes he has not put on his dress shoes yet. Sitting down on the couch, Kise takes out his shoes from the box and put it on. The room is in silence until someone opens the door and walks in. Kise turns his head around and finding out that it is no other than Kuroko and Kagami, he smiles brightly and stands up to give the shorter man a hug. Kagami quickly shoves a bouquet of flowers into Kise's arms before the blond could throw his arms around him.

"Kagami-kun chose the flowers himself." Kuroko says and Kagami glares at him while blushing slightly.

"This is lovely, Kagamicchi. Thank you." Kise puts the bouquet on the dressing table and straightens his suit yet again. He then turns towards Kuroko and asks if he looks fine.

"Yes, you look fine."

"Maybe I should have cut my hair." Kise mutters, mostly to himself. "Anyway, did you see Aominecchi?"

Kagami and Kuroko look at each other before both of them shake their heads. "I only saw Midorima just now." Kagami says and shrugs. "Maybe he's still sleeping. Who knows?"

Kise purses his lips in thought and walks over the couch before he sits down. He grabs his phone and quickly sends Aomine a text, though he is not expecting the man to reply. If Aomine's still in bed, he probably won't even notice the text. After a few minutes, Kuroko and Kagami excuse themselves to meet Kise's family and the rest of the guests. Kise is left to his own and just as he makes up his mind to give Aomine a call, the door opens again and the said man walks in with a yawn.

Aomine's not dressing up properly and his hair is giving out obvious reasons that he just got out of bed. Kise is annoyed. Aomine knows it just by the look in Kise's amber eyes. Kise watches as Aomine approaches him lazily and falls down onto the couch, right next to him. Aomine kisses him hello and runs his hand down Kise's branded tux before Kise pushes him away with a glare.

"Aominecchi!"

"What?" Aomine leans back and scratches the back of his head.

"You're late. It's almost 12, do you know that?"

"I didn't check the time."

Kise rolls his eyes and stands up, dragging Aomine with him. He takes the jacket in Aomine's hands and sighs when it's a little wrinkled. "Where's your vest?" Kise asks as he is about to put the jacket on Aomine.

The taller man shrugs and Kise stares at him for a long minute before he continues on helping Aomine to dress up properly. He walks to his dressing table and asks if Aomine prefers a normal tie or a bow tie and Aomine says he prefers neither. Kise hits him on the arm and chooses the bow tie. Aomine doesn't stand still for long when Kise puts it around his neck. He grabs Kise around the waist and kisses the blond gently on the lips. Kise doesn't protest initially but when Aomine tries to get his hands inside Kise's slacks, Kise pulls away with a frustrated groan.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Aominecchi."

"Can't help it since you're looking way too sexy today." Aomine grins.

Kise quickly ties the bow tie around Aomine's neck and asks the man to fix his hair himself. Kise checks the time and notices it's almost the time of the wedding. Before he can ask Aomine to be quick, his mother opens the door and asks if everything's alright. Aomine greets Kise's mother and she smiles fondly at the young man in return. Aomine often drops by Kise's house when he has free time. Sometimes he pays a visit alone just to eat Kise's mother's amazing cooking. Since then, Aomine has been very close to Kise's whole family. Kise's parents have even treated him like their own son.

"Five minutes, Ryouta."

"Yes, mother."

After she closes the door Kise observes Aomine's appearance and sighs deeply when he looks at Aomine's feet. He doesn't say anything since there is no time for them to find suitable shoes that actually matches the expensive tux Kise had bought for Aomine, a few months ago. Aomine is going out there with his red sneakers. Kise hopes nobody cares enough to notice it.

* * *

Aomine puts his hand on top of Kise's as they sit by the aisle, witnessing the bride and groom exchanging their vows. Kise thinks his sister looks beautiful as she smiles at her fiance, their eyes on each other and no one else. It is as if they're in their own world and nothing else matters. When they share a kiss and the guest applause, Kise pulls his hand out of Aomine's grip and clap as well. Everyone have their eyes on the stunning newlywed but Aomine has his eyes on Kise the entire time. Kise doesn't notice this until he turns around and catches Aomine staring at him lovingly. He blushes slightly when Aomine smiles and wraps an arm around his waist.

"Will you marry me?" Aomine says almost inaudibly but Kise hears it. He hears it and it makes his heart thumps wildly but he chooses to ignore it instead and pretends he doesn't hear a single word.

After the dinner, after the speeches, it is time to dance. The bride and groom are the first one to dance before the rest of the guests join them at the center of the hall. Kise invites Kuroko to dance with him and the shorter man agrees. They dance for one song before Kise switches his partner and dances with his sister instead. She looks so much like him, it is as if he is looking into his own reflection.

"You look beautiful." Kise says and she smiles. "The happiness is glowing on you."

"Ryou-chan, you aren't so bad either. You look like a prince out of a fairy tale. Except that you aren't saving any princesses but is saved by a knight in a shining armor instead."

"Oh, stop it." Kise grins.

"Where is he anyway?" She asks and looks around. Kise shrugs in return.

The song ends and Kise lets his father dance with his sister before he leaves the dance floor to get himself a glass of drink. He sits down with his friends, and they chat about almost everything. Kise's laughing at a joke one of his model friends make when Aomine stops by their table and takes Kise's hand in his before dragging the blond to the dance floor without saying any word.

Kise puts his arms around Aomine's neck while Aomine has his hands on Kise's hips. The song which isn't too slow or fast, fills the room and they start moving slowly to the beat. Kise doesn't remember ever dancing with Aomine in public. They danced together sometimes, in their shared apartment, hidden from everyone else. But this is new and Kise likes how Aomine stares deep into his eyes and he is gradually drowning into Aomine's deep blue orbs. A smile graces Aomine's lips as he pulls his lover closer. Kise side glances to see if everyone is staring but before he can take notice of them, Aomine brushes his lips against his in a light teasing way.

Aomine turns him around in the embrace and buries his face into Kise's hair. Kise tries not to blush but when Aomine starts singing the lyrics of the song quietly for him alone to hear, Kise's face grows red and he casts his eyes to the floor.

"_And if you want love, we'll make it. Swim in a deep sea, of blankets_."

"_Your body is a wonderland._"

Aomine turns Kise back around in his arms and notices the flush on the model's face.

"_Damn baby_," Aomine whispers. _"You frustrate me. I know you're mine, all mine, all mine…. But you look so good it hurts sometimes._" He kisses Kise's neck gently and traces Kise's spine with his fingers. Aomine likes how Kise shivers slightly under his touch. Before he realizes it, Kise has already dragged him away and out of the hall. Their lips are on each other's as soon as the door closes but since there are still people out there, hanging around, Kise leads Aomine back to the room he used as the dressing room.

Aomine pushes Kise against the door, hands busy trying to remove Kise's pants while his lips never left Kise's. Kise messes Aomine's hair with his right hand while his other hand goes under Aomine's dress shirt and touches Aomine's amazing abs delightfully. Kise moans into Aomine's mouth as the latter grabs his cock and gently squeezes it. Aomine proceeds to stroke Kise hard and teasingly runs his thumb over the tip of Kise's cock, making the man more desperate for release.

Aomine showers Kise's neck with kisses and let his left hand runs up and down Kise's side. Kise shivers at the touches and moans in pleasure when he reaches his climax. Their clothes are dirty but none of them seem to care as they slid down and rests against each other, with Kise's head on Aomine's shoulder.

"These suits cost a lot." Kise says after awhile and Aomine shuts him up with a hard kiss.

"I'll pay for the dry cleaning."

Kise smiles and looks down, finding Aomine's erection pressing against his leg. He offers to help but Aomine declines it and says Kise should return the favor later instead.

"Are you sure?"

"I can take care of this myself, Kise." Aomine assures him and stands up to use the bathroom while Kise cleans himself.

When they're done, Kise and Aomine leave the room to get back inside the hall. Kagami looks at them knowingly as they sat down at the table. Kise fixes Aomine's bow tie and out of sudden, Aomine asks him again.

"Will you marry me?"

Kise pretends not to hear again. Of course he has his reasons for that.

"Kise…."

Kise leans into Aomine and whispers. "Propose to me romantically, Aominecchi. I want flowers and a ring. At night under the stars or in the evening at a park. Will you do that for me?" Aomine doesn't give a reply but Kise knows he understands what Kise wants.

* * *

About a week later, Aomine takes Kise to a basketball court and proposes to Kise with lilies and a ring, right after they finish a one on one. Kise says yes of course.


End file.
